


Here's To Never Growing Up

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ???? i guess????, Bisexual!Jean Kirstein, Boarding School AU, Gay!Armin Arlert, Gay!Marco Bott, Jean is just kinda there, Pansexual!Eren Jaeger, actually no its kinda lame, get ready, he dont care, he gay af but he also straight af, i dont know what else to tag, shit happens, shit happens a lot in this story, so??, sorz, this is just a dumb, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert wasn't exactly the bravest of people, which is why it took him two and a half years to work up the courage to come out to his parents and grandfather during dinner on the Fourth of July. His grandfather didn't really seem to care much at all, of course he was a bit shocked at first, but who wouldn't be finding out news like this?<br/>His parents were however less than happy, asked his grandfather to leave, and then went off to talk to each other in private, leaving him alone at the dining table, with a plate full of food in front of him that he no longer wanted to eat. <br/>But he wasn't the weakest person in the world either, so when his mother and father told him that they were sending him to boarding school for the year, he simply said 'okay' and nothing more, and now here he was, sitting at the back of a mostly empty school bus on his way to the boarding school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Never Growing Up

Armin Arlert wasn't exactly the bravest of people, which is why it took him two and a half years to work up the courage to come out to his parents and grandfather during dinner on the Fourth of July. His grandfather didn't really seem to care much at all, of course he was a bit shocked at first, but who wouldn't be finding out news like this?  
His parents were however less than happy, asked his grandfather to leave, and then went off to talk to each other in private, leaving him alone at the dining table, with a plate full of food in front of him that he no longer wanted to eat.   
But he wasn't the weakest person in the world either, so when his mother and father told him that they were sending him to boarding school for the year, he simply said 'okay' and nothing more, and now here he was, sitting at the back of a mostly empty school bus on his way to the boarding school, minus the stopping at kids houses to pick them up, and none of them looked all too happy about going at all.  
The bus soon filled up with kids around his age, fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen alike. He hugged his travel bag closer to him when three more people piled in the back near him, and he shuffled closer to the window, not really wanting confrontation with anyone unless he needed to, given the fact that all three of them were taller than him by quite a few inches. 

"Look who it is, Eren Jaeger. What a surprise." One of the taller ones teased, smirking.   
The smallest of the few retaliated quickly. "Hey, you're doing another year here, too." He pointed an accusing finger at the one with the blonde undercut.  
"It's your fault I have to stay. This place is really shitty."  
Armin shook his head, trying his best to ignore the boys sat beside him by leaning his head and the window and trying to think of something else, but the only thing on his mind was how much he knew he didn't belong here. In this school, meant to discipline kids, when he didn't have anything he needed to be disciplined for. Was being gay such a bad thing? Maybe he really did belong here.   
His thoughts were interrupted by a big wad of paper smacking against his head. It bounced off, tapped against the window, and landed at his feet on the floor of the bus. He looked up in the direction it was thrown, to see a boy with coffee colored skin and dark brown hair, and he was apologizing repeatedly, mentioning that he had meant to throw it at the other boy, but stopped before saying his name because it really wasn't that good of an excuse, but his teal eyes looked sincerely sorry for the whole thing.  
"It's okay." Armin said, because, really, it was. He just wanted them to go back to their horseplay and leave the poor blonde out of it, but instead the same boy sat down, in the spot next to him. After a minute, it didn't feel as uncomfortable. He'd stopped talking to the others, but also in general, but still, he was a stranger, and it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to know he had some anger issues, and that that was the reason he was here. 

The bus eventually pulled up to the school, which looked gigantic to Armin, compared to the public schools he'd been going to since he was little. It almost looked like a castle, one side being classrooms and the other he assumed were the rooms. Everyone piled off of the bus, Armin being the last. Some greeted friends, others simply went inside to unpack before bothering with greetings or jokes, and Armin was the first of them. He only realized he had no idea where he was when he was wandering the halls staring at the paper with his classes and room number on it and being nowhere near it.   
"Are you lost?" A voice he'd heard only minutes ago took him by surprise, and he jumped, turning around to see its owner. It was that boy from the bus.   
Armin let out a breath, holding his hand to his chest. "Um, sort of." He directed his view back to his school schedule, then looking back up to the doors in front of him.   
The other boy held out his arm, and the blonde handed him the paper. He scanned over it for a moment before making a little laugh. "Well, Armin," He spoke, the blonde's name rolling off of his tongue casually as he read the name at the top of the paper. "I know this room, stayed in it last year. But, you do know that it's upstairs, right?"   
Armin laughed awkwardly, feeling a little stupid that he hadn't even bothered to check the next floor. "Oh, y-yeah. I knew that." He was handed back the schedule, and gave it another good look before he looked up to see the other turning and walking off to his own room, and he stood on his toes before calling after him. "Hey, wait!" The smaller boy sprinted after him. "You didn't tell me your name."  
"It's Eren." He turned to the side to look at him before he actually walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> author is boytoynamedtroyler in case it fucks up and makes it anonymous again!!!!!! <3 boy oh boy i sure do hATE EVERYTHING
> 
>  
> 
> jesus well
> 
> i rly like this fic  
> i think about it a lot of the time  
> the only reason i havent posted it is because im cross for an ending but ill figure it out as i go along
> 
> tumblr is my-arminconda-dont   
> <3


End file.
